Recruitment
Guild Charter * The Charter is always up for ratification. * The golden rule ALWAYS applies. * Quartermaster and up will have access to the Officer chat to keep lines of communication open. * only Da Boss & Officers can boot, "And Lo, the boot is beefy!" * Recruitment: we will consider any and all folks for a 2 week trial period. They however must be over the age of 18 * Leaving the guild: You may leave the guild at any time for any reason and any way you want to. Just remember: “I’m writing this down.” also, if you leave all of your alts will go with you. One way or another. * Old members coming back: "Once a merc always a merc." If you leave the guild you are welcome to come back, AFTER we discuss in vent why you left and how. this is a case by case rule. * Raiding will be handled by guild membership. Please check the in game calender for what is going on for the week. * In house loot rules are: Main Spec, Off Spec, Shard/Role play rolling. * Raiding Part Deux: If you see nothing going on, Feel free to start something. Just be sure to give all mercs and grunts an opportunity to see the event in the calender. * Alliance Newbie zones are off limits, if you need to cause a ruckus hit Redridge or Southshore. * While this is an adult guild, we need to think of the people we are playing this game with, If someone asks you to stop with any comments Sexual or otherwise for any reason. YOU WILL STOP! If it continues the offending party will be booted. * Hacked accounts will be demoted to the rank "M.I.A. / HAX!" this rank has 0 privileges including guild chat listen and speak. Please get an authentication token. You will be promoted back to the rank that you were after we determine that you are in control of your account again. * We are all adults act like it, please. * The officers will try to be as transparent as possible, however if people are not forthcoming with us we can not do so. Please if you have any concerns that you feel need to be addressed take them up with Da Boss or Officers. The issue will be resolved as soon as humanly possible. * all positions in the guild are voluntary and the only requirement necessary is to have a authenticator access and a willingness to help out the guild. Officers and Quartermasters may step down at any time for any reason. * There will be monthly guild meetings on the First Saturday of the month at 5 PM, if you can not make it to the guild meeting there will be minuets taken and an overview will be posted in the guild section of the forums shortly afterward. * Guild stance on RP - Medium to heavy Role play: Guild chat will be out of character, however in say or yell you are in character. To this point we will be enforcing the RP naming rules that blizzard has set forth with one change, Main characters must not have any ALT characters in them example; É is ALT+0201. Alternate characters with alt letters are fine. We encourage our members to organize RP events and to participate in other RP events that are taking place on the server * Guild stance on ERP (Erotic Roleplay) - This guild is not a brothel. If you participate in these activity's that is fine. However, there should be limits; if you are asked to stop what you are doing for whatever reason you will stop. If we (The leadership) get word of an infraction we will take appropriate action. Up-to and including a boot from the guild. “Bailiff, whack his pee pee!” * Guild stance on PvP - PvP Is fun when there are the numbers and classes to support the fun. We encourage our membership to organize world PvP events and attend other PvP events on the server as well as organizing arena teams and pre-made BG groups. Have fun out there and may the blood of the alliance stain the ground! * Guild Stance on PvE - While this is indeed the main reason folk play this game, we are not a hard core raiding guild. We encourage the members to organize groups for raids and heroics * A guild overflow bank is named all tabs are Free use to guild members of rank grunt or higher. * Both guild vaults are not your personal piggy banks. If you put something in expect it to be taken out and used. * While putting things in the guild vault is not mandatory it is recommended if you wish to have any one craft you something. * This is your one and final warning. Begging will NOT be tolerated. Since this is your first warning if we catch wind that you have been begging you will be kicked from the guild and black listed. Recruitment Players must meet these criteria in order to join our guild. *Over Level 21 ** This is the first level over the free trial offered by blizzard. * Real Life age of 18 *No Alternate Characters in your name ** Characters that you have to hold ALT on your keyboard while you press a series of numbers * Find a member of the guild and have them point you at an officer, whom will then ask you some questions to get a feeling for your personality. This is an OOC interview. * If you wish to have one an IC interview will be available, but is not mandatory for joining. If you are accepted to the guild many things will happen. *You will be promoted to the rank of New Blood for a period lasting no longer than two weeks. **During this time be sociable with the guild members after all they will be the ones that will determine weather or not you stay or go. After your two weeks; *You will be promoted to the rank of Grunt (Under maximum level) or Mercenary (Maximum level) **Provided that you meet the majority "YAR!" vote with guild members that are on line. Example: Surakai Alright, this member has endured two weeks with us and wants to stick around for more! All those in favor whisper me your YAR! All those opposed whisper me with NAR! I will tally the votes! Explanation of ranks Here is an Explanation of the guild ranks. Da Boss *Da Boss must be active **This is the guild leader the buck stops here the only one that can boot players from the guild and withdraw money from the vault. The guild master MUST have authenticator access. (And he does!) **Da Boss does what is necessary in the guild he may delegate things to be done by other members of the leadership **He advocates an open door policy and will attempt to be as transparent as possible with the members of the guild. ***Curent Boss Surakai Officer *Officers Must be active **These folk will assist Da Boss in all aspects of the guild they are essentially Co-GMs but with out the boot power. They must have authenticator access. ***All Officers must attempt to be as transparent as possible. **PERKS! To open up lines of communication with the guild master they will get his personal Email address and Cell phone number. The officers are Encouraged to offer up their contact information as well. **There is a limit of 2 (Two) slots for this rank. ***Acaleania ***Nadeja (Icarus) ****150G per day for repairs. ****50 vault withdrawals and ability to change text & Icon on all tabs Quartermaster *This rank under deliberation. **Curently this rank is for a person to take charge of keeping the vault organized. ***Obol has this rank **Withdrawls of items is determined day-to-day **150G for repairs Vetaran *These members must be active **There is not a requirement for an authenticator here - Though it is suggested. ***These members have shown their loyalty to the guild and thus been rewarded with a higher standing. ***To keep the lines of communication open Vets have been given officer chat. **There is no limit to the number of members that can be in this rank. ***The deciding factors of obtaining this rank vary from case to case. **Some Examples are ***Legenth of time 6 months or longer ***Exceptional actions ***Determined by the officers, other Veterans, and Da Boss. ****150G per day for repairs ****30 vault withdrawals Mercenary *These are the folk that have made it to the maximum level and are full members of the guild. With all rights and privileges there of. *If the level cap changes Mercs will be demoted to Grunt until they reach level cap. **These folks must attempt to be as transparent and forthcoming as possible with the leadership if the need arises. ***5 withdrawls on most pages, 30 on free use and 15 from consumeables. ***150G for repairs **If you are a real life friend or family member to an existing full member, You are automaticly promoted to this rank if the existing member vouches for you. Grunt *These folk are full members, that have yet to reach maximum level. *If the level cap gets raised Mercenaries will become grunts until they reach maximum level. **These folk must attempt to be as transparent and forthcoming as possible with the leadership if the need arises. ***50G per day for repairs ***5 withdrawls on most tabs, 30 on free use, 10 on consumeables **If you are a real life friend or family member to an existing full member, You are automaticly promoted to this rank if the existing member vouches for you. Nuts (Alts) *This is the alt rank of the guild *Levels 1 to Level cap **5 withdrawls on most tabs, 30 on free use. **10G per day for repairs M.I.A. / HAX! *For the folks that are awy for 30 days or more, we will not kick you until you reach the 2 month mark. Unless you have discussed your absence with the guild leadership. Example: "2 Year Church Mission will be away until then." we will change your officer note to, "Serveing mission 2yr AFK." *Also, If your account has been hacked you will be demoted here until we can determine that you have control of your account. Please get an authenticator. **0G for repairs **0 Withdrawls New Blades *These are new additions to the guild, They will not be in this rank for more than two weeks. **10G per day for repairs - this will not go up. **5 withdrawls from the free use tab. ***If you are a friend or family member in real life you will be promoted if your friend or family member vouches for you.